Parelell
by LibraMoon
Summary: Its the veering right, instead of going left. It is finding out before, instead of after. It's when the path you travel, simply splits. Someone wanted my Omega story on a spin off of what would have happened if Katsuki had figured it out sooner. OmegaFem!DekuxBakugou


**I own nothing. All rights reserved to the creator and publishers of Hero Academy.**

 **If Katsuki had discovered it closer to entering the Academy.**

 **Rated M. I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

"ALPHA!"

The scream catches his attention as he slowly suffocates in a slimy hell that never seems to end. They are all watching him. Fucking **watching** as the life is being slowly taken from him. He can't _breathe_! His lungs are burning. They burn so fiercely that he wants to hack and cough, but the sickening whispers of the bastard holding his body are all that echo.

The buzzing had started, and tunnel vision had begun to close in. The heroes were fucking useless. He raged, and tried to fight it off. The man chuckled at him, making comments about this powerful body, trying to invade him. Bakugou felt violated and helpless.

Feelings he fucking _hated_ as an Alpha.

His instincts to kill are roaring. He'd tear this slime bastard apart goop from goop if he could just-

It's her scream that draws his eyes, though they are beginning to glaze over. Air. He needs air. Can't breathe. Not a single breath. Vivid green comes streaking into his line of sight.

 _Deku_.

Her fucking poofy hair, wild curls bouncing about every which-way, as she ran toward him. What the fuck was she doing? She was quirkless. Everyone knew that. Bakugou had never let her forget it. Not for a single day. Yet, there she was, and he wondered if his brain wasn't slowly shutting down.

And, if it were shutting down, why would he be hallucinating about _her?_

He blinked, and she launched her backpack at the slime Beta. It struck him and he flinched back. Just enough.

Katsuki gasped. Air. _Precious._ Nearly forgotten. Between the burn in his lungs and the haze in his thoughts, the panic spread through his system, making his fight that much harder. The explosions slow slightly. He had been causing them left and right, in order to get away. Futile though it may have been.

While the on lookers were taking fucking pictures!

"Kaachan!" She screams as she digs her fingers into the viscous body. Deku was literally clawing at it, trying to get to him. Clawing away at the body of the Beta Villain that held him fast. Her fingers dig and dig, without any heed to the obvious danger.

"What the hell?! Why are _you_ here?" He demands with far more scorn than Deku deserved. Dimly, he's aware of that, but the shock is a bit much and he's not thinking as clearly as he should. He wants to know more before the slime covered his mouth, attempting to suffocate him once more.

"My legs started moving," She admits, hands quickly swiping at the slime. As if she could unbury him from the Beta's grasp. "I know _why_ though."

Deku. What the fuck could she be thinking! She couldn't help him. She was a quirkless Omega! As if being quirkless weren't bad enough, she was the bottom secondary nature. The one that kept the peace. One that wasn't terribly prone to fighting. He wants to scoff at her attempt.

But the desperation in her eyes. The sheer terror, not for herself, but for him, was tangible. He could feel it. Even if he couldn't draw air. And, it took what want he had to mock her, completely away.

His heart is slowing down. It's starting to truly hurt. But the pain is edged by a strange numbness. A tingle that starts to spread through his limbs. He can feel the edges of his vision start to give way.

She was even _crying._ For him. The guy that never spared a chance to emotionally hurt her. What kind of bullshit was-

"Alpha," she says with tears falling freely, "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

The slime male lashes out, spitting a curse toward her. It's a shift in his gelatinous form, like a tidal wave slowly mounting. His grotesque appendage begins moving downward, to smash her into nothingness.

Something inside Bakugou flickers to life. A part of him that was long dormant and forgotten. The memories, like a faded photo album flip through his thoughts. A day, not so terribly far in the past, just like today. When the soft summer breeze had played with her silly curls. Where she'd smiled at him and told him she wanted to be with him forever.

A day, when he had marked her as his own.

 _Mate._

His body gears, shifting all his energy toward his palms, ready to blast this mother-fucker to smithereens. Because his mate is in _danger,_ it's a fire burning in his blood. A call from his very soul to defend her. She is _Omega._ _ **Mate**_ **.** His. He is ready to die for her….when All Might pops out of nowhere. All might, the number one hero. The Alpha who saves _his_ mate before _he_ has a chance to.

For the first time in his life, Katsuki Bakugou, despises that sunny smile.

OoOoOo

They praise him, as they scold her.

What a load of screwed up nonsense this shit is. Everyone else just stood back and watched, except Deku. The quirkless freaking Omega came for him, and they treat her like she's stupid. It irks his other nature, and his short temper, far too much.

They don't have a God-damn _right_ to scold her.

His crimson gaze never leaves her face, as the 'heroes' who did fucking _nothing_ to help him except shout encouragement that could be found on the back of a damn cereal box, roughly place a bandage over her injury. She winces, and he shifts aggressively.

If she flinched again, that fuck-stick in a costume was going to be missing an arm.

Some piss-ant, not worth his time, is telling him what a great quirk he has, as Deku ducks her head in shame. Allowing the Beta and Alpha Hero to continue to rant against her for being 'reckless'. Katsuki growls lowly, fed up with this bullshit. It doesn't matter how awesome his quirk is, though it is awesome, because it hadn't fucking helped him in the slightest.

Deku _hadn't_ been reckless. She'd been brave. Far braver than the seasoned pros who stopped even _trying_ to save his life. Like that Bitch Mt. Lady, that could have shrunken down, run a couple of fucking feet, and gotten large again to help him. No, instead of using her damn brain, if she had one, they'd all just sat there like pigeons and waited.

Waited for him to die. Waited for the villain to win. Waited for someone to save them. When they were supposed to have been saving him.

No, _they_ hadn't tried to claw him out, the way Izuku had. Using all she had…the only thing she had… just for him. The Alpha in him purred at her strength. He realized, that quirkless or not, Deku had come for him. She had come for him, and she had called him by his title.

' _Alpha!', the scream echoed even over his panic and the onlookers._

She had called him Alpha. She had claimed some part of their relationship, out in the open. Which meant, that Deku _knew_. Perhaps, that she had always known.

He wanted to be upset. He honestly did, as fucked up as that shit sounded. Yet, he couldn't. His second nature could place the smell of the Omega, as she whined slightly in distress. No doubt it was from the hypocrite bastards that dared to make her feel small.

The explosive Alpha pushed past the Heroes yammering his ears off. He ignored their squawks of indignation thoroughly. They didn't matter. None of these people mattered. Just the girl, with the green, poofy hair.

Just Izuku.

His body moved, until he was standing in front of the heroes scolding her. He didn't give a damn who they thought they were. No one was allowed to make Izuku's scent tint with shame and embarrassment anymore.

Not even Katsuki.

The threat was very real, as he snarled at them, with teeth exposed. His posture was stiff, and eager for battle. An Alpha was of preparing to fight to the death for a mate. The heroes blinked, their eyes going wide, as the fucker in the loading zone stripes took a step back.

 _Beta Bitch._

"Calm down young man. I know you have been through an ordeal-"

"Can it, shit-stick!" He roared, hunkering down, slightly. It was to gain a better center of gravity. He would throw the wooden fucker around like a rag doll, the moment he had the chance. Wood and explosions didn't mix.

By the way the other's eyes widened with concern, they both knew that.

"How dare-?!"

"Dare what?" Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "Come on, dare _what?"_

There is a stillness, a sense of bloodlust that touches his thoughts, and he steps forward, intent to make good on his challenge. The adrenaline must have stripped away the effects of the suppressants, because he longs to knock this bastard down ten pegs.

A large hand clapped down on Kamui Woods, stopping the situation from escalating into all-out Alpha fighting. The scent of Omega worry and concern filtered through the air. Both from the on lookers, and from Katsuki's mate. It lingers in his senses, catching his attention.

His head swiveled, as Deku let out a cooing noise. His chest puffed with pride, until he watched her move toward the well-known Alpha.

"All Might!"

The older blonde Alpha laughed heartily, ruffling her hair. It burned in his chest, to watch as she tipped her head forward to his shoulder, signaling her trust in the well-known hero. Bokugou snarled as it muddled her scent with the stench of another Alpha.

It was _not_ acceptable.

Before he could process what he was doing, he had already trailed after her. His hands snatched Deku, and she let out a small shriek in surprise, but Katsuki pressed her firmly to his side. Partially behind him as well, to keep her safe.

Glaring daggers at the pair of Alphas.

"Kaachan?" She questioned, almost timidly. Her body squirmed against his slightly, until he bared his teeth again, and she settled quietly.

To everyone's surprise, he actually postured against All Might. Like he had a fucking _chance._ A chance to take on the most powerful hero of all time. However, his Alpha nature wouldn't allow the threat to his matehood go unchecked.

The eerie blue eyes watched him carefully, assessing him in such an experienced way that Katsuki knew the other male had already figured out everything, before laughing again.

"I see!" He said jovially, if not overly loudly. He waved a hand dismissively. However, Bakugou noted that his body of thick muscle was still poised to attack if the need arose.

"My apologies, young man. I did not mean to make you think I would steal your mate. Forgive me. I should have realized when she called you 'Alpha', and not touched her so casually."

Damn fucking straight.

It was considered rather bad form, to encroach on someone else's pack dynamic. He was Alpha, and Deku was _his_ Omega. He could hear her move behind him, saying nothing.

The heroes began to mutter.

" _Mates?"_

" _No way!"_

" _Really? Aren't they a bit young?"_

" _That would explain why a quirkless Omega would_ -"

It was All Might that broke up their speculative gossip. His wild hand gestures drew everyone's attention back to him.

"Be proud, young man. To have chosen so well. Such a _loyal_ Omega, you are extremely lucky!"

The other heroes chorus their agreement. Damn spineless bastards. Moments ago they were making Deku feel small, now they were lapping at All Might's huge fucking feet.

 _Lucky_ , he said.

Lucky…

The simple word steals Bakugo's breath away, just like the slime Beta had attempted to do. His crimson gaze glances over his shoulder, and down slightly. Emerald eyes are staring back at him. Wide and expressive. Her scent was equal parts relief and a sense of being subdued. Resignation and stillness. As if she was attempting not to give herself away.

Belatedly he realizes, that if he hadn't been attacked today, he might not have known she was his mate. He might have never known.

Because, though he agrees that Izuku Midoryia is unfailingly loyal (an extremely coveted characteristic in an Omega, for obvious reasons), something in Bakugou… call it gut instinct or intuition, tells him, that she would have kept her silence.

And, it bothers him to admit, that he knows exactly 'why'.

OoOoOo

He waits, posied and ready, by her door.

Staring at it, as if it dared to insult his mother. Equal parts loathing and mis-placed aggression. He's never had to apologize to Deku before.

He hasn't waited for her to come out of her house since they were six. And, the feeling is strange and almost unwelcomed, but his Omega is behind this door.

So Bakugou isn't going any-fucking-where without her.

She'd quirkless, and he needs to protect her. It's a driving force, sending all of his sense haywire. He's hardly slept, and when he had it was a muddled but vivid dream about something he only barely recalls. Yet, it futher cements the certainty that Deku is his.

Suddenly, he hears voices, and footsteps draw closer. The door handle moves, and he is riveted to his spot. Waiting.

Green eyes meet crimson, when she swings the door open. Ready for another day at school, dressed in the usual uniform. She swallows suddenly, and he scents the sudden panic and fear that tinges the air. It bothers him deeply. His Omega is afraid of him, and he hates that fact.

His teeth grit, and he promises himself he won't say a single fucking word, because if he does, he might fuck it all up. This chance to bond with his Omega. She is his pack now, and he wants to see her smile near him again.

Izuku hasn't smiled at him, really smiled at him, in what felt like ages.

Just as she doesn't really smile now. It's a wobbly imitation, and he watches as she hedges back slightly inside her apartment.

"Kacchan…h-hello."

He can smell the concern that filters in with the nervousness about her. Silently, he grabs her hand, and tugs at it.

"Why are you here? Wh-where are we going?"

He grunts, a form of acknowledgement, because he doesn't fully trust himself to speak. Katsuki isn't proud of how she reacts to him.

He's not proud of this at all.

OoOoOo

He spends the next several months, basically showing up wherever she is. Izuku only asks him once more, why he is there. Her emerald gaze is so confused that it makes his palms itch.

Bakugou spears her with a look, and pointedly gestures to her neck.

"You already know," he replied without cursing, which put her on edge.

However, he doesn't do anything to her at all. He escorted her to school, and then he walked her home. His crimson gaze always seemed to linger on her, at the end. As if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Be ready by 7," he said, and she nodded mutely. Everyday, that was the extent of their interactions.

It soon became a strange ritual. And they never spoke of their mateship. Nor his abandonment of her. Izuku believed he was doing it out of gratitude for helping him. Not because he wanted anything to do with her.

She didn't tell him about All Might. Or the training she was doing. She hid her progress with baggy clothes and at lunch time, she ate the larger portions without comment.

His red eyes were on her, every meal they shared together, and she didn't notice for a few weeks, that he kept bringing extra in his lunch. Or that he would tip his rice into her box, when she wasn't looking. Izuku did not know the concern Bakugou felt, and the worry that she might be starving at home, for her to eat the way she did when food was present.

Because the Omega looked so small, and there was not an ounce of fat left to her cheeks, really. She seemed exhausted all of the time and the circles under her eyes caused his Alpha nature to go into over drive.

Izuku didn't notice that he scented the air constantly, taking in her smell and fretting that she might be sick.

But she did know, that Katsuki was leaving gifts on her doorstep. Which caused her to tilt her head and ponder why she would need sweaters in the middle of the summer, but accepted them none the less. Or the fact that he stuffed her locker every morning with curry buns.

They feel into an odd sort of pattern, which allowed Bakugou to basically Alpha-stalk her on her normal way to and from school. No one interfered, and legally Izuku knew they couldn't. Technically, if pressed, he would only have to state that she was his Omega, and truthfully (though she found it a little strange) she wasn't opposed to being around the subdued form of Kaachan.

After all, they were mates and true mates at that, but he had not earned her trust just yet.

OoOoOo

 _Everything_ changes the day of the entrance exam.

He'd been fine, blowing the shit out of all the bots around, when he heard a loud echoing boom, and it caused him to look upward toward the source.

His crimson gaze catches sight of a flash of deep green.

His _mate_ is plummeting toward the ground, broken legs flapping in the literal _fucking wind_ , as Bakugou launches himself upward. He doesn't think, and his body just reacts to the sight of her falling. His explosions take him higher, until he is almost a rocket on a crash course to get to her.

His Omega.

He _has_ to get to her in time. There is only one chance for this to work.

There is shock written all over her face, and Katsuki doesn't doubt that his expression mirrors hers. A thousand things race through his mind. Because she's several stories up and she _doesn't have_ a quirk. She doesn't have a quirk, and she suddenly reeks of Alpha. Which leads him to think the only logical thing he could come up with.

Someone had _hurt_ her.

Someone had hurt her with their quirk, maybe hurtled her toward that giant machine, and broken both of her legs in the process.

One thing was certain. Katsuki Bakugou, with crimson eyes nearly black with bloodlust, was going to find them. He was going to find them, and he was going to rip their fucking throat out.

He can see the damage to her arm, and he is fury personified. Snarling and raging. His Alpha scent bleeds through, despite suppressants. Despite the situation (headless of the danger they are both in), and as his arms close around her, she gives a pained yelp. Not because he was trying to harm her, but because most of her is fucking _broken_.

 _Kill. Kill. Kill._

The Alpha side of him, is enraged, and it is all Katsuki can do to try and keep his head clear to figure out what the hell he is going to do now, that they are plummeting back toward the ground. Which is coming way too fast for him to think properly. He cocoons her body with his, keeping her tucked in, knowing that he must hurt her by contorting her to protect her from further damage when they land. His muscles tense, bracing for impact.

From this high up they might-

The echoing slap that strikes across his face at full free-fall was not a pleasant surprise. His body suddenly jerked up, as if it held no weight, except for Izuku. His omega was so tightly gripped to his chest, that they seemed to yank down and up again. Almost as if some invisible bungee cord held them.

Until they are suspended for a moment, he turns attention toward the Beta, who just fucking bitch-slapped him, just time to see the green tinge to her cheeks.

"Release!" A round-faced girl says, and then his crimson gaze can only watch in ill-disguised disgust, as she vomits all over the ground.

Fucking sick.

But, it's the whimper of pain, and the labored breath of his Omega, as he slowly uncurls, to check on her that bring his Alpha nature back to its full roaring height. He rubs his face against hers, rumbling softly to soothe Deku. Her green eyes are welled with tears, and it's the first time he's had a chance to scent her, wanting to rip, whatever harmed her, apart.

He notes her injuries, and gathers her close again. He rearranges her body, mindful of her broken limbs, and begins to gently comb his fingers through her hair. His smell, is saturated with equal parts a need for vengeance and a desperation to keep her safe.

People are nowhere to be found, as his Omega whimpers and buries her face further into his chest. He is too concerned about her, to move. If he does, he worries that he will only hurt her more. The scent of Alpha on the breeze makes him freeze, and he growls lowly.

 _Threat_. They are a threat to his wounded Omega. To Deku.

His teeth are bared, crimson eyes flashing, and he cradles her close with one arm, and uses the other to put his hand out. Ready to blast the fucker to kingdom come.

Except, that instead of some dangerous person, it is an old woman.

An old woman, that couldn't be even three feet tall.

For a moment, even in his rage, this seems weird.

"Oh, how cute. But it looks like she needs help, sonny." The woman says, jumping out of her vehicle, and coming closer.

Bakugou growled lowly.

"Stop that! The longer you keep her from me, the more pain she'll be in."

Something about her words registers past the bestial side of him, and reluctantly, he allows her closer.

"Hm. It almost seems like her quirk hurts her. Strange," the woman muttered.

"She doesn't _have_ a quirk," Katsuki snapped out, baring his teeth again.

The Old woman blinked at him, her face went strangely passive, before she leaned closer, allowing Bakugou to see the back of her neck. Giving him a position of power over her briefly, which calms him down significantly.

She kisses Deku's cheek, and suddenly his Omega is squirming in his grasp. He can scent the older female Alpha on her, and he does not like it. Not one bit. His arm instinctively tightens around her, and a low rumble escapes his chest. He catches the smell of relief, and embarrassment.

"Kacchan," she says into his chest, "I need to thank her."

He cranes his neck, and sees one emerald eyes peeking out, before glancing to the old Alpha.

"Recovery Girl, Thank you."

The old woman titters, reaching into her pocket to pull out a lollipop. Like his Deku is a fucking child, and hands it to the Omega.

"My, my. What a polite little thing," she praises.

Part of Katsuki enjoys the praise toward his Omega. However, he refuses to release her, and instead buries his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling sharply. He nips at her skin, trying to erase the scent of unknown Alpha that clings to her.

He's going to find out who hurt her. Whichever Alpha it was, was a going to die slowly and painfully.

Deku squeaks as he drags his tongue over her faded mate-mark.

The one thing they never have spoken about.

His crimson gaze stares the onlookers down, challengingly. He makes it clear, to their potential classmates. This Omega is _his._


End file.
